inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlackReshiram16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlackReshiram16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotoni~x (Talk) 13:22, February 17, 2013 Sure! Of course! Go ahead~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Thank you! Awww!! Its really cute!! Thank you so much!! :3 Shall I draw Hanaki in Return? ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Sure~ Yeah, Go ahead~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Your Sketch I love it, thanks! 11:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Done! Heya! I finished your request, Here it is!! I hope you like it~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Okay~ Me: Suurreee, Kira likes KyouTen, MinaKura, RanMasa, TenmaXAoi, ShindouXAkane and MidoriXNishiki Kira: Do I??-- Me: Shhh! >:D Kira: *Rolls eyes* Me: Also, Kira hates TsurugiXAoi (Obvious Reasons...??) and EndouXHiroto (More obvious reasons?????) Kira: Whaaa?! *Blushes* Me: *Evil laugh* Anywho, Thanks again~ ^^ Yup, She likes MasaHiku, TakuRan, IchinoXAoyama and HamanoXHayami. She doesn't like FeiXSaryuu and TakuTen. Drawing AAAHhhh arigato gozaimasu it's a very nice drawing :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) it's awesome!! arigato gozaimasu :3 mm okay if you want :3Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) would I draw for you Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) what? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ok lol :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) hey drawing is done sorry i think it's a bit failed ...Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) > Its awesome!! ^^ Its okay! I love it!! :3 Best wishes Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart i use Damuro from Deviantart but ty very much :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :3 nice pic btw npCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow! I love it! Its amazing! I'll be sure to get your requests doen soon!! :3 Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Uhhh.. I dont have Facebook, I'm not allowed it. Sorry about that~ ^^ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart My parents Think I'm an easy target for bullying. .____. Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Oh, I was bullied alot in my Elementary school and I was afraid to stand up for myself. Unfortunatly, My parents dont realise that I've changed and That I can stand up for myself and my friends now. My School Friends have tried to make me get a secret account, But I dont have the courage. Oh well... :/ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Well, The Teacher I hd at the time didnt like me so She didnt deal with it that much. Even though they got told off for it, The bullies kept on going. Yeah, I know. But, Thats the past now, I shouldnt be worrying about it now~ ^^ Hey! I finished your first request! Sorry it took so long though, I've currently been ill so i couldnt get them done. I hope you like it!! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart No problem, I'm glad you like it~ Its Vanellope Von Schweetztz. ''But it doesnt matter, She's so cute!!! Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Cool! I'd say Wreck-It Ralph himself is my favourite character....Or Vanellope~ :3 Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Okay! Sure, Go ahead~ ^^ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Ummm, Any colour you want! ^^ (Sure, I'll include them next chapter~ ^^) Poptart~ okay okay :3 do it :3 ty that you do it for me :3Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:23, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Its awesome!! I love it!! Thank so much!! :3 Poptart~ Ummm...I'll be continuing it soon, Probably next week-- Poptart~ *Shrugs* I'm used to it...? Drawing:3 it's awesome ty :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Okay, I'll try and do it today! Happy Birthday Hanaki~ ^^ Poptart Sure!! ^^ Yup, Go ahead, Also can she be a GK but reserve MF please? ^^ Poptart~ Team Is it also possible that Toketsu Onanoko joins in the ♀ Charm Team? Plz reply on my talkpage Hey Reshi-chan~ Hey~~!! I just joined this wiki~! Just wanted to tell you and can you come to the chat? :3 'Raven~Sama' 'Live like there's no tomorrow' 04:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow! I love it!! Its awesome! Thanks~! Poptart~ Thanks thank you soo much for the photo, I love it! >w< 'Raven~Sama' 'Live like there's no tomorrow' 11:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) '♂''' Charm Team Can i make a''' '''♂ Charm Team? Plz reply on my talkpage Ow... ok